1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of remote management of mobile communication terminal data, in particular, to a method of entering and modifying user data of a mobile communication terminal using a computer in a physically remote position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of technology of memory devices and mobile communication terminals, user data storable in a mobile communication terminal are diversified and bulked. As for examples of user data that can be stored in a mobile communication terminal, there are telephone directory data in which frequently-dialed telephone numbers are stored, personal notebook data in which users' schedule or memorandum is stored, ring music data which enables users to select a music that he likes for his ring tone, etc.
As aforementioned, as user data storable in a mobile communication terminal are diversified and bulked, what is needed is an effective way to manage user data of a mobile communication terminal Namely, it is so inconvenient to use buttons of mobile communication terminal when entering such massive data and when it comes to buying a new mobile communication terminal, it is nearly impossible to enter user data to the new mobile communication terminal using buttons.
Conventionally, a data management program for entering and modifying user data is installed in a computer and user data are entered and modified using the management program.
However, in order to send data to a mobile communication terminal using the data management program installed in the computer, or, in order to send data stored in the mobile communication terminal to the computer, an In-Car Connector of the mobile communication terminal 110 should be connected to a communication port of the computer 120 using a communication cable, as illustrated in FIG. 1a. The communication port of computer 120 used herein may include RS-232C, USB port, etc.
The foregoing method suffered from a defect that a cable had to be connected for entering or modifying data and user data could not be transmitted from where there is no cable prepared, which caused much inconvenience.
As an alternative, there is a method of using an infrared communication port for transmitting data between the mobile communication terminal 110 and the computer 120, as illustrated in FIG. 1b. Use of this method can afford transmission of data without any cable, which is fairly convenient. This method, however, can be employed only if both the mobile communication terminal 110 and the computer 120 have an infrared communication port.
Further, this method also has a problem in that the computer 120 and the mobile communication terminal 120 should be within a predetermined distance from each other for employing this method. That is, if the mobile communication terminal 110 is physically located out of the predetermined distance from the computer 120, this method cannot be employed when entering or modifying data is necessary.